Fluorine-containing monomeric and oligomeric (meth-)acrylates are known from the literature. They are used for the production of dental prostheses and filling materials and endow them with reduced water absorption and lower solubility.
For example, the use of 1,1,5-trihydro-octafluoro-pentyl methacrylate as a polymerizable component of dental filling compositions is described in the J. Dent. Res. 58, 1181 to 1186. Moreover, fluorine-containing phenylcarbinol acrylates, such as 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoro-2-phenyl-2-acryloyloxy-propane, are known from Org. Coat. Plast. Chem. 42, 204 to 207, 1980.
Furthermore, similar compounds and their use in dentistry are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,296. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,072 discloses perfluoroalkyl monomethacrylates as hydrophobic copolymers for dental filling materials. The monomers with substituted bis-phenyltetrafluoroethane, which are disclosed in the EP-A2-0 201 031 and 0 201 778 are likewise used in restorative dentistry.
These previously known monomers have the disadvantage that, as they cure, essentially hard, brittle polymers result. This greatly limits the possibility of their being used in dental technology.